


Fate Next Door

by jonginsnotebook



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: CEO Yoongi eventually, Lawyer Jimin, M/M, Namjin living next door, a bit of a horny Jimin, and slight Kaisoo, cuz they ma OTP, inspired by oh my venus, only slight Vhope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginsnotebook/pseuds/jonginsnotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin wasn't impolite. No, infact he liked to believe that he was a pleasant person, who was taught very well by his parents the importance of manners. However, right now he had every mind to challenge his next door neighbour to a UFC match at the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Next Door

Jimin wasn't impolite. No, infact he liked to believe that he was a pleasant person, who was taught very well by his parents the importance of manners. However, right now he had every mind to challenge his next door neighbour to a UFC match at the least. Namjoon and Seokjin had warned him that there would be a new addition to their floor of apartments, so he guessed he could withstand another hour of the noise (bear in mind its 11:00pm), surely they would not make such a racket any longer. 

He was right. Well about the removal men anyway, they were gone merely 10 minutes after Jimin's outbreak of anger but now there was blaring music thumping through the very thin walls that were separating him and his oh-so-loveable new neighbour. Sighing, he mentally did a look over of all of the laws that could defend him for assault, he liked to think he was very good at his profession as a lawyer, but he clearly knew breaking into someone else's house would be an offense that won't put him in a comfortable position, forget assault. 

Suddenly, he heard the balcony door of his neighbour creak open and without a warning a low, gravelly voice began to murmur, well Jimin thinks it's a murmur as his bed is quite far away from the balconies. Eventually the hoarse sound began to pickup becoming a fast paced beat rather than a jumble of words and then a loud groan. A groan that went straight to Jimin's dick. The mystery voice continued at an even faster pace and Jimin became more and more aroused until he couldn't bear it any longer. He lifted an arm from under his head and slowly trailed it to his cock, teasing the slit before allowing the short stubs of his fingers wrap around himself. A high pitch moan slowly making its way out of his mouth. Jimin wanted to follow the pace of the rough voice, as it seemed to be the only thing surrounding him at that moment. His fingers worked faster and faster, using his imagination to bring the voice on the balcony next to his bed, along with the mystery man too hopefully. The friction around his dick didn't seem to satisfy Jimin's body and he knew this quite well, just because he had his fair share of nights where pleasing himself was his main priority. Jimin took his free hand and gradually dragged it across his balls to his pink rim of muscle that was twitching eagerly for some attention. He shifted his body into a more appropriate position and pushed his head flush down against the pillows and raised his ass right up in the air. Dragging two fingers to his mouth, he then began to suck on them then reaching behind him to insert it into himself agonizingly slowly. After finishing himself off with another three fingers and a fist wrapped around himself he realizes that the sound had stopped. Feeling slightly dejected, he ripped the dirty sheets off him and laid down just imagining the visual of the mystery voice(Hating the fact he had work tomorrow morning, otherwise he would have done a little bit of introducing to the man).

That night Jimin moved the bed closer to the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> GUYSGUYSGUYS, that was like my first time smutting sorry it so short and didn't even have any relative 'smut' in it. Hopefully, if this gets good reviews ill do the next chapter (obviously) but ill finish it in the next chapter i dont want this to wind up as a story  
> Thank you for the support xxx


End file.
